hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 54 (2011)
Fortunes × Aren't × Right? (ウラナイ×ガ×アタラナイ？, Uranai × ga × Ataranai) is the 54th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on November 4, 2012. Overview Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are finally reunited. Chrollo tells the Troupe's fortunes. Hisoka informs Kurapika that the Troupe's "bodies" were fakes. Synopsis Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio finally reunite in Yorknew City. The group spends time with each other. Kurapika gives some information about his Nen to his friends which makes Killua angry because he believes that one of surviving members from the troupe that can read memories is still alive. Kurapika also mentions teaming up with Hisoka who is giving some information about the troupe. At the place where the Phantom Troupe are staying, Chrollo orders them that they will depart Yorknew by the night. Nobunaga exchanges words with him stating that they need to find the chain user and avenge Uvogon's death. After Franklin advises Nobunaga to follow their Boss's orders, Nobunaga then starts questioning if it was indeed an order from their boss. Nobunaga calls Chrollo by his name and wants to ask him a few questions. Chrollo faces Nobunaga stating that before he answers Nobunaga's questions he needs to first answer his questions. Chrollo then asks Nobunaga about his date of birth, blood type even his full name and gives him a sheet of paper to write all of his answers down. Chrollo then uses the technique he stole from Neon Nostrade in order to foretell the future of Nobunaga. Chrollo foretells Nobunaga's fortune and his fortaune states that the Phantom Troupe will lose more members. The same pasage is alos similar to Chrollo's own fortune. Shizuku then asks Chrollo to foretell her fortune. She deciphers the verses with the help of Chrollo and learns that she is one of the members who will die by next week along with Shalnark and Pakunoda. After learning the results, the members reminds Nobunaga about their situation if they keep on pursuing the chain user. Chrollo also reminds him about his position and value on the Troupe. Hisoka jumps into the conversation and asks Chrollo if he can foretell the fortunes of each members. Kurapika plans to follow Gon's instruction which is collecting the eyes of his clan, when suddenly he receives a message from Hisoka stating that the corpses were fakes. As the situation changed, Gon, Killua and Leorio want to aid their friends. Kurapika suddenly receives a call Melody and she said that the mafia has given up hunting down the Phantom Troupe. It was a direct order from the Ten Dons. The awards have been rescinded for they believe that the members of the troupe came from a place called Meteor City. The members of the Phantom Troupe have their fortune told by Chrollo including Hisoka, whom his fortune is all about his meeting and teaming up with Kurapika and giving him information about some of the Phantom Troupe members' ability. It also stated the time when he will face Chrollo alone. Pakunoda wants to see Hisoka's fortune but Hisoka warns her for she might get a shock. After learning the fortune of Hisoka, she immediately shows it to the others. Nobunaga is furious after reading Hisoka's fortune and questions him if he did sell out Uvogin. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)